


be good

by nightdrip



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sort Of, They fuck after a bible study meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip
Summary: For as long as he’s known Seungyoun, the older had always had a proclivity for playing with Hangyul like this. Always teasing him, always making fun of him. He always caught Hangyul off guard, laughing when he can’t retaliate.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	be good

**Author's Note:**

> this is messy and very self-indulgent so i am sorry. also this was originally supposed to be religion kink but i got lazy in the middle of it skksjshd 
> 
> enjoy!!!!

Ever since his parents found out about his tattoo, Hangyul has been on their watchlist almost 24/7. It doesn’t make any sense considering the fact he’s already 20. If it weren’t for his mom’s insistence, Hangyul would be living in a college dorm, free to do whatever he wishes instead of being cooped up at home and forced to go to church every Sunday. 

His tattoo is something Hangyul has always wanted to get, and now that it’s been inked onto his skin Hangyul is nothing but proud of the intricate design. He had managed to hide it from his parents for a solid three months before his father had unceremoniously burst into his room to announce they were going out for a family bonding and promptly saw the ink on the skin of his back. Hangyul, thankfully, wasn’t beaten to a pulp, but he did receive an earful from his parents. His mother had even cried, something Hangyul would have laughed at if the situation had been different. She had always been an ugly crier. Hangyul had only felt sorry that he had made his mother sob over one little tattoo, but he wasn’t sorry for deciding to get it.

Don’t get him wrong, Hangyul loved his parents. They took care of him, raised him well. But like any other parent-child relationship there were just some things that they would never agree on. Things they would never accept about him. Hangyul’s parents were religious, kind, and without a doubt the most patient human beings he’s ever known, but they weren’t perfect. Hangyul was a good person, or so he’d like to think. He may be hard-headed and disobedient at times but he had been taught well. He knows what’s right and what’s wrong. 

That’s how Hangyul knows that being sent to a bible study every Wednesday was wrong. It was downright unfair. Yohan’s parents didn’t send him to bible study when they caught him making out with his tutor during a session. So why was Hangyul getting this treatment?

Even worse, his parents had somehow managed to convince their neighbour, whose son is the church’s youth leader and presides over this weekly bible study meeting, to have him watch over Hangyul on days when they’ll be staying out late. It was as humiliating as it was unnecessary. 

“You don’t have to actually do this, you know?” Hangyul says, sighing as he gets into Seungyoun’s car. 

Seungyoun smiles, and it’s too bright for Hangyul to look at directly. “Of course I do! I get paid for babysitting you after all.” He leans over to Hangyul’s side to put his seatbelt on for him, which Hangyul can do perfectly by himself. At this point he’s sure Seungyoun’s only doing this just to make fun of him. 

Hangyul groans. “Can you not call it that? You’re not babysitting me. I’m not a baby.”

“You are if I’m babysitting you,” Seungyoun answers simply. As if it makes sense, which it doesn’t. He turns to Hangyul as he starts the engine, a sly smile on his face. “Aren’t you my baby?”

Hangyul almost chokes on his saliva. There he is again. For as long as he’s known Seungyoun, the older had always had a proclivity for playing with Hangyul like this. Always teasing him, always making fun of him. He always caught Hangyul off guard, laughing when he can’t retaliate. 

Even when they started fucking, Seungyoun only seemed to enjoy seeing Hangyul get flustered and squirm under his control. 

“You don’t take care of me well enough to be your baby. You tease me too much,” Hangyul responds indignantly. Seungyoun barks out a laugh as he drives them home. Hangyul feels his face heat up. 

“If I took care of you the way you wanted, will you be, then?” Hangyul’s breath almost stops when Seungyoun drives with one hand, the other resting over Hangyul’s thigh. His palm is hot over his jeans and Hangyul loves the weight of it. 

He wants to, he desperately wants to. Hangyul wants to belong to Seungyoun, wants the older to claim him as his. 

Hangyul huffs defiantly, but his body is reacting the opposite way. “You don’t even know what I want.” 

“Oh, but I do,” Seungyoun smiles. His hand inches up higher on Hangyul’s thigh, nails lightly scratching over the fabric of his jeans, getting closer and closer to where Hangyul wants it the most. “I know exactly what you like.” 

“Yeah?” Hangyul breathes. 

Suddenly Seungyoun’s hand is gone, and it’s then that Hangyul realizes that they’ve stopped in front of his house. He pouts unconsciously, a habit he’s somehow developed since he met Seungyoun. The older notices, and grabs his chin to make Hangyul face him. 

“Is my baby sad?”

“Not your baby,” Hangyul says, lips still jutted out. Seungyoun leans in to give him a peck, but it only makes Hangyul’s frown deepen. 

“You’re my baby,” Seungyoun whispers, pressing another kiss on his lips. “You’re daddy’s good boy, aren’t you, Gyul?” 

_ Fuck.  _ Seungyoun’s looking at him with wide expectant eyes. It’s the look he gives Hangyul whenever he wants to get what he wants. 

Secretly? Hangyul wants whatever Seungyoun does. He’d do anything the older boy wants, will do anything he says. But he has to be a brat about it first. Seungyoun fucks better when he’s a little annoyed. 

Hangyul has to fight the urge to grin when he sees Seungyoun’s jaw clench. The older grabs his face a little harsher this time, fingers pressed hard against his cheeks, and speaks in a low voice that sends hot electricity throughout Hangyul’s whole body. 

“I asked you a question, baby. Aren’t you gonna answer?” 

“Yes,” Hangyul says as best he can with Seungyoun’s hand squishing his face. 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I’m daddy’s good boy.” 

Seungyoun grins widely, letting go of Hangyul’s face to cup his cheek gently. His thumb rubs over his skin softly, and Hangyul sighs contentedly. He licks his lips before jutting them out again, a silent request.

Seungyoun obliges, pressing his lips against Hangyul’s. Immediately the younger lets his mouth fall open, moaning when he feels Seungyoun’s tongue slide against his. He’s a little disappointed when the older pulls away. 

“We have bible study today, baby, remember?” Seungyoun explains when Hangyul tries to lean in again. 

“But–” 

Seungyoun shakes his head and Hangyul knows there’s no room for argument. They’re both out of the car when Hangyul realizes something once more. 

“Wait, then why didn’t you just drive us straight there?”

Seungyoun doesn’t reply, only urging Hangyul to open the front door of his house. The younger obeys, turning back to Seungyoun once they’re both inside. 

“Daddy?” Hangyul tries, watching Seungyoun.

“It’s been a while since we played, hasn’t it?” The older asks. Hangyul’s lips part slightly, mind already racing with the implications of Seungyoun’s words. He nods eagerly. “Where are your toys, baby?”

  
  


It’s too much. 

It’s too much but at the same time not quite enough. 

Hangyul is sweating, but the room is cold. He’s been staring blankly at the page Seungyoun is reading a bible verse from but nothing registers in his mind. His whole body feels like it’s on fire. 

He sneaks a glance at the older boy, who’s calm and steady voice contrasts greatly to the way Hangyul is burning with arousal. One of his hands is inside the pocket of his hoodie, no doubt controlling Hangyul’s current suffering. 

Seungyoun seems to notice him looking, because he spares Hangyul a brief glance before the toy inside of the younger buzzes more violently. Hangyul’s body goes rigid, and he barely manages to stifle the moan that was threatening to escape him. His cock stiffens and it’s starting to go past the state of uncomfortability, already bordering on painful. 

The toy stops when Seungyoun finishes reading the verse, and Hangyul lets out a breath of relief. 

“Hangyul, will you share your thoughts about this passage?” 

_ Oh, fuck you, Cho Seungyoun. _

“Um. I–” Hangyul stammers, shooting Seungyoun a pleading look. The older only nods for him to continue. “I think,” he tries again, pausing when he feels the bullet vibrator again, but only at a low setting. “I think we should– I think we should adhere to it.”

The vibrations get stronger, and this time Hangyul bites his bottom lip out of frustration. He pulls his shirt down in an attempt to conceal his erection even more than he had already hidden it. Even the lightest brush of his finger over his crotch is relieving, but Hangyul refrains from wanting to touch himself. He knows Seungyoun’s not done yet. 

“And why is that?” 

“Because,” Hangyul draws in a deep breath before continuing, “the bible is the manifestation of– of God’s Words.” 

His voice cracks embarrassingly at the end of his sentence, but Hangyul doesn’t have the capacity to mind. Seungyoun’s smiling sweetly at him, and Hangyul just knows there’s still so much more in store for him. 

The rest of the bible study meeting is a blur for Hangyul. He couldn’t think, he can’t even remember what they did anymore, what they talked about, mind only filled with the need to cum. 

He was certain they would leave as soon as the meeting was over. Hangyul knew Seungyoun, despite how he presents himself, is incredibly impatient. He knew the older would be itching to throw him down, maybe pin him against a wall, or even press him against the mattress and bury himself deep inside Hangyul until his cock was the only thing Hangyul could think about. 

But Seungyoun stays. 

So Hangyul stays as well. 

“Seungyoun?” He approaches the older slowly, watching as Seungyoun swiftly closes the door of the room when the last person has left the hall. It locks with a soft click. The smile on Seungyoun’s face is devilish as he turns to him, and Hangyul is more confused than ever. 

“Gyul, baby,” he calls softly. Hangyul opens his mouth to answer but no sound comes out as Seungyoun suddenly ups the vibrator’s setting to its highest. Hangyul clenches around the toy, cock weeping and straining harder than ever against his pants. The younger falls to his knees, unable to handle the intense mix of pain and pleasure coursing through his body. 

Hangyul pressed his hands against his crotch, desparate to stop himself from cumming. He wants to be a good boy. He wants Seungyoun to tell him he’s been a good boy. 

“Daddy–” he manages to stutter out. Seungyoun walks over to where he is and stands over him with an amused look on his face. 

“You look beautiful like this, baby,” he praises, running his fingers through Hangyul’s hair. The touch sends shivers down Hangyul’s body. 

Hangyul gasps when Seungyoun suddenly tightens his hold on his hair and uses his grip to pull his head back. His eyes are unfocused, but he can see they way Seungyoun smiles down at him. He looks like an angel like this, the room’s lighting casting a soft glow over his form. 

No. Standing over him like this, having Hangyul completely at his mercy, Seungyoun seems more like a god. Hangyul wants to worship him, to offer himself to him. Hangyul would do anything for him. 

“Are you okay, baby?” Seungyoun strokes his cheek gently with his other hand, and Hangyul’s eyes flutter. He nods, not trusting his voice to speak. “What is my baby thinking about, hm?” 

“You,” Hangyul says. Seungyoun raises his eyebrows, waiting for him to elaborate. Hangyul gulps before speaking again. “Want you, daddy.” 

“How dirty, baby,” Seungyoun teases, raising a foot only to nudge Hangyul’s hands away and press it over his clothed cock. The younger gasps, hands flying to grab at Seungyoun’s leg. If anything, it only makes Seungyoun apply more pressure. “You want daddy to fuck you here? In church?” 

“Want– want to cum–” Hangyul says, words drowned out by his own moans. He doesn’t care where they are anymore. 

“You can’t yet.” 

Seungyoun presses harder against his erection and Hangyul feels tears stinging in his eyes as he whimpers. “Hurts. Daddy, please,” he begs, voice weak. 

“My baby’s so dirty. So filthy.” Seungyoun takes his foot off of Hangyul’s crotch and Hangyul sighs out of relief. “Up, baby,” he gestures. Hangyul gets up from his position on the floor with a little struggle. His legs still feel weak, shaking and slightly numb. 

He lets Seungyoun lead him towards the table, lets the older hike him up onto it, the surface cool even through his clothes. The vibrator shifts inside him ever so slightly, still buzzing but Hangyul belatedly notices that Seungyoun had lowered its settings. 

The cold air makes Hangyul shiver when Seungyoun starts undressing him, fingers brushing over his exposed skin. He cries out when Seungyoun wraps a hand around his length, trembling and babbling for the older to stop because  _ I’m about to cum, daddy, please, no.  _

“You can cum, baby,” Seungyoun says, his other hand toying with the string attached to the vibrator inside of Hangyul. “Daddy will fuck you after, yeah?”

Hangyul nods, “Yeah– yes. Thank you, daddy.” 

His words get cut off by his own moan as Seungyoun turns the vibrator back to his highest setting and strokes his cock faster at the same time. Hangyul scrambles for purchase, grabbing at whatever he can: Seungyoun’s wrist, his arms, his own hair, the edge of the table. 

Seungyoun shushes him when he gets too loud, but Hangyul can only muffle so much of his noises. He bites at his hand, his lips. Hangyul feels Seungyoun rub his thumb over the head of his cock, and that does it for him. He cums hard, a loud cry of  _ daddy!  _ spilling from his lips. Seungyoun responds by leaning down to kiss him, licking into his mouth and praising him. 

“So good for me, baby,” he whispers against Hangyul’s lips. 

He keeps kissing him, stroking his hair and his sides until Hangyul calms down. Seungyoun sneaks a hand between them to tease at Hangyul’s ass this time, the younger boy whimpering as he rubs a finger around the rim. Seungyoun pulls at the string of the vibrator, watching as Hangyul squirms with every tug. He smiles when he feels the muscle flutter and clench from his touch. 

“What a slutty hole,” he comments. He fishes out the small bottle of lube from his pocket and uncaps it to slick up his fingers. Hangyul is still loose from earlier, and as much as he would like to demand for Seungyoun to just fuck him, he knows it would do nothing good. 

“Do you want me to take the vibrator out, baby?” He asks gently, fingers catching on the string as he teases over Hangyul’s hole again. The younger shakes his head, and Seungyoun pushes a finger inside him. Hangyul tenses, body still sensitive from his first orgasm. But it’s not long before his cock begins to twitch and harden again. Seungyoun gently tugs at it as he presses in another finger. 

Hangyul is getting more impatient by the second, and by the time Seungyoun is pushing in a third finger he’s whining and pushing his hips down, hoping Seungyoun takes the hint. 

“Can’t wait anymore, baby?” Hangyul shakes his head desperately. Seungyoun laughs lightly and takes his fingers out, careful to keep the toy inside of him. 

Seungyoun quickly unbuttons his pants, shoving them halfway down his thighs along with his underwear. He lubes up his cock, throwing his head back and sighing at the feeling. He teases the head against Hangyul’s hole, just to watch the boy whine and try to get him inside. 

The slide in is easy, and Seungyoun revels in the way Hangyul’s whole body trembles as he slowly enters him until he’s buried all the way inside of him. He moans when Hangyul clenches around him, and he almost cums when the head of his cock meets where the vibrator is settled inside. 

Seungyoun starts fucking Hangyul gently, rolling his hips with every thrust in. He has to remind himself and Hangyul where they are, but the younger seems too far gone to even care. Hangyul only clings to him, moaning and sobbing “daddy” repeatedly. His noises only spur Seungyoun on, making him fuck into Hangyul harder, setting a pace that was almost punishing. 

He tries holding off his orgasm, wanting this to never end, but the thrill of getting caught as well as the sensations from the toy still vibrating against his cock is almost too much for Seungyoun. 

Hangyul tightens around him, getting closer and closer to cumming. He wraps a hand around the younger’s cock again, jerking him off in time with his thrusts and trying to get him to cum at the same time he does. Hangyul whines, obviously starting to get overwhelmed, but he lets Seungyoun do as he pleases. 

“Can daddy cum inside you baby?” Seungyoun asks, voice breaking a little in the middle of his sentence. Hangyul nods immediately, clenching around him tighter. Seungyoun groans, thrusts faltering. It only takes him a few more thrusts before he’s spilling inside of Hangyul, burying himself deep inside him as he rides his orgasm.

The younger moans at the heat of Seungyoun filling him up, the feeling enough to tip him over. He cums with a soft whimper, cock spurting a second round of mess all over his torso. He trembles from oversensitivity and begs for Seungyoun to turn the vibrator off. The older quickly obliges, pressing a light kiss on his cheek as he does. 

Seungyoun pulls out a few minutes later, after his breaths have evened out. Hangyul winces at the feeling of cum seeping out of his hole and dripping down his thighs. He feels gross and walking home is surely going to be a nightmare, but Hangyul supposes he doesn’t mind. He just has to convince Seungyoun to spoil him when they get back to his house.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @atsuwdz


End file.
